Une journée au lycée
by TheShadow2012
Summary: Avant Détective Conan et Conan Edogawa, il y avait Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mouri et Sonoko Suzuki, trois lycéens. Ceci est un court One-Shot sur une journée au lycée pour les trois amis. Un slice of Life comportant bien entendu du ShinRan (Shinichi/Ran).


_**Une journée au lycée.**_

La rue s'anime, grouille de lycéens. Certains arborent encore les traits des draps et oreillers sur leurs visages, d'autres des miettes de pain sur les commissures des lèvres ou encore des coupes de cheveux en pétard. Que c'est beau la jeunesse. Ran Mouri est levé depuis six heures. Bien évidemment, c'est elle qui prépare le petit-déjeuner pour elle et son père. Il n'a pas eu une seule affaire, ou réussi celle qu'on lui avait confiée. Normal après tout, l'ami d'enfance de Ran est le détective qu'on appelle en premier. Elle ne le dit pas devant lui mais ça l'agace un peu. C'est tout de même le métier de son père, ce qui la fait vivre et Shinichi fait ça par passion. Il a le football déjà alors il peut bien laisser à d'autres la résolution d'affaires, même si elle reconnait en enfilant l'uniforme du lycée Teitan qu'il est doué. Son sac est prêt depuis la veille, elle a mangé sainement et après quelques corvées ménagère et s'être passé un coup d'eau sur le visage, Ran Mouri part pour le lycée pendant que son père cuve dans sa chambre.

Pour Shinichi Kudo, la vie est à la fois douce et amère. Ses parents vivent aux Etats-Unis aussi il se trouve complètement indépendant au Japon, ce qui est génial. Pas de couvre-feu, aucune surveillance, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut comme se mêler des affaires de la police. Mais en même temps, vivre seul dans une grande maison avec pour seule âme une bibliothèque de romans policiers n'est pas très chaleureux. Le lycéen arbore des petits yeux en enfilant son uniforme et en nouant sa cravate comme une corde de pendaison. Il a passé la nuit à lire un Edogawa Rampo, un Sherlock Holmes et s'est endormi sur le fauteuil de son père. Il s'ennuie profondément et se demande bien à quoi pourrait lui servir d'aller au lycée. Après tout, il sait déjà tout ce qu'i savoir pour résoudre des mystères. En regardant l'uniforme de son lycée, il a bien une petite idée, une fille en tête qui serait la raison de sa ponctualité. La fille la plus forte qu'il connaisse mais qui pleure pour un rien. N'est-ce pas paradoxal ?

Quant à la meilleure amie de Ran Mouri, la fortunée héritière des entreprises Suzuki facile à vivre… Elle s'est encore réveillée en retard. Elle a encore oublié de mettre son réveil et risque encore d'être en retard. Sonoko réalise l'exploit quotidien de défier le temps en s'habillant, en mangeant et en faisant son sac en moins de quinze minutes avant de partir à pied en courant, un morceau de pain dans la bouche. Si elle pouvait se cogner contre un beau jeune homme dans sa course effrénée, ce serait une bonne chute de son retard, espère la romantique adolescente. Elle court les hommes pour trouver le prince charmant mais n'est jamais tombée que sur des crapauds. Dommage, derrière son caractère légèrement susceptible et sa manie de taquiner Ran sur Shinichi, c'est bien d'une fille au grand cœur dont il s'agit. Elle court, elle court la maladie d'amour.

Le chemin sentier le long de la rivière est très reposant à emprunter pour aller en cours, la plupart des camarades de classe de Ran et Shinichi préférant le tramway ou d'autres moyens de transport que de marcher. Il y a peut-être deux ou trois autres lycéens qui marchent sur ce chemin mais c'est tout. En tout cas, Ran est contente de marcher à côté de Shinichi, avec lui. Comme d'habitude, cet obsédé des enquêtes policières ne cesse de parler de Conan Doyle et de son idole, le détective par excellence et si elle portait sa tenue de karaté au lieu d'un uniforme comportant une jupe plissée, elle lui lancerait son pied sous le nez. Elle ne le blesserait pas mais cela le ferait se taire. Seule problème, si elle fait ça, il va voir sa culotte. Et même si elle a toujours des papillons dans le ventre quand elle se tient si près de lui, elle reste timide malgré le fait qu'il soit son ami d'enfance et comme le dit Sonoko son ''mari''. Cette amie aux cheveux auburn mi- longs apprécie taquiner Ran à ce sujet quand Shinichi n'est pas là mais elle craint toujours qu'elle ne gaffe en faisant une blague ou une insinuation et que Shinichi… l'entende. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de mal à cela ? Rien du tout, justement.

- Et si je te parlais de ma compétition de karaté, moi ? On ne fait que parler de Sherlock Holmes par-ci, par-là… Tu n'as rien à me demander ?

- Ben… tu as gagné, comme d'habitude, non ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire d'autre. Ça me rappelle que Holmes excellait en pugilat et en savate. Même en étant un détective, il faut garder sa forme, ce qui est pourquoi je suis excellent au football mais Holmes, lui, …

Shinichi est prêt à reprendre la cadence de son éloge, tel un fan de Batman à qui on aurait demandé son avis sur un arc de Grant Morrison mais s'arrête. Son amie d'enfance a légèrement baissé le menton à sa réponse si… attentionnée et il essaye de se rattraper. Il sait bien que Ran peut en avoir marre de sa passion mais s'il lui en parle, ce n'est pas par égoïsme. Au contraire, il veut lui faire partager son monde à lui, parce qu'il tient à elle.

- Et… c'était difficile le tournoi ? demande-t-il en hésitant.

Ran n'entend pas la première fois, plus triste que vexée, mais à la deuxième fois, elle l'entend bien et ses yeux brillent presque. A moins que ce ne soit le reflet du soleil levant donnant une couleur rosée au ciel. Elle n'est pas aussi prolifique que Shinichi mais l'adolescente se débrouille bien à parler jusqu'au coin de l'école de son match avant de réaliser une petite chose.

- Shinichi… grince-t-elle des dents.

L'ami d'enfance bleuit. Il sait que quand Ran serre les poings et prononce son prénom sur ce ton, c'est mauvais pour lui.

- Si tu m'as demandé comment était le match, alors où étais-tu alors que tu m'avais dit être dans les gradins, à me soutenir ?

- Euh, je…

Shinichi se voit pris au piège. S'il répond qu'il y était bien, comme c'était le cas, Ran va comprendre qu'il se fichait de sa réponse, n'écoutait pas vraiment et l'a faite parler pour rien et ne va surement pas penser qu'il a fait cela pour qu'elle n'ait plus ce petit air maussade sur son joli minois. S'il ment et dis ne pas y être allé, elle va se fâcher. Dans les deux cas, il va se prendre son poing destructeur dans l'estomac. Dans les deux cas, Shinichi va rester cambré toute la journée.

Apparait alors sa sauveuse, Sonoko dont la tranche de pain semble…charcutée par ses dents. Elle freine au niveau de ses amis, haletant après son petit marathon.

- Ohayo, Sonoko.

- Ohayo… Kudo-kun. Ohayo Ran. De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Ton bandeau va tomber, Sonoko.

- Hoy hoy, grogne Ran. Ne change pas de sujet. Est-ce que tu es venu à ma compétition de karaté, oui ou non ?

_Cette fois, c'est la fin_, pense Shinichi. _Adieu Holmes, adieu enquêtes passionnantes, c'était un plaisir de vous avoir connues._

Mais Sonoko fait bien pire, toujours aussi taquine.

- Kudo-kun ? Ran, il était au premier rang à ne pas te quitter des yeux quand tu attendais ton tour de passer sur les tatamis. Il bavait pratiquement.

Il en faut peu pour que le détective amateur soit gêné et cela suffit largement pour que Ran rougisse à une qualité qu'il faudrait un nouveau terme pour désigner ce rouge sur ses joues. Quant à celle qui a rétablie la vérité et complètement fait oublier à sa petite amie de mettre sa menace au poing en exécution, elle glousse, morte de rire intérieurement. Ils sont tellement mignons ces deux-là qu'elle ne résiste jamais à en faire rougir l'un avec l'autre. Et cela n'est pas près de s'arrêter malgré le fait que tout le monde, les proches, les camarades, les professeurs voient bien quels sont leurs sentiments réciproques.

Le trio rejoint leur classe. Ran est assise à côté de la fenêtre, devant Sonoko quand Shinichi est au milieu des pupitres, derrière les deux amies. Que dire hormis que comme d'habitude, Sonoko demande discrètement à Ran les devoirs à faire pour les recopier sous d'autres feuilles en catimini afin de ne pas se faire reprendre par les professeurs. Il y avait un drama romantique la veille sur la télévision et Sonoko se disait qu'elle aurait bien le temps de le regarder et ensuite de faire ses devoirs. Comme à chaque fois… Quant à Shinichi, il est ponctuel, certes mais son attention en cours n'est jamais scolaire. Soit il réfléchit à des affaires policières, ce que le professeur remarque immédiatement grâce à son regard illuminé et en pleine concentration, un regard unique en son genre, ou alors il admire discrètement Ran. La seule élève réellement studieuse des trois se retourne parfois, sentant un regard chaleureux et épris mais à chaque fois il plonge sa tête dans la feuille d'exercices pour dissimuler ce qu'il faisait. Ce serait plus convaincant si Ran ne remarquait pas que sa feuille n'est pas à l'envers. Difficile de faire des mathématiques dans ces conditions.

C'est ainsi durant toute la matinée jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Une heure pour manger, parfois une demi-heure. Chacun a apporté son bento. Sonoko n'a pas eu besoin de le faire, merci à la cuisinière de son chez-soi. Quant à Shinichi, expert en cuisine comme l'est un chat dans l'eau, il a pris deux tranches de pain, un morceau de fromage qui trainait et ça peut aller. Ran le connait bien. Elle le connait comme s'ils vivaient ensemble et a préparé une portion en plus en faisant la cuisine ce matin. Une omelette enroulée autour du saumon rien que pour lui, parce qu'elle aime prendre soin de lui. Ran attrape un bout entre deux baguettes et l'approche de la bouche de son ami, toute joviale.

- Fais « aaah ».

- Si tu n'ouvres pas la bouche pour manger avec amour l'omelette que ta femme t'a faite ce matin, je te l'enfonce de force dans la gorge, clame Sonoko !

Evidemment, tous les camarades de classe tournent la tête et regardent. Jamais Ran ne se sent aussi gênée que quand Sonoko lui fait des coups pareils. Bien entendu, Sonoko essaye de les rapprocher mais elle oublie souvent que menacer d'une forte voix dans la classe attire l'attention de ses pairs. Ran n'a pas bougé la baguette portant le morceau d'omelette depuis le début. Elle est à deux doigts de pleurer, la tête totalement penchée en direction de la table, honteuse. C'est tellement humiliant comme situation…

-… Aaaah… fait un Shinichi qui tente d'être naturel puis gobe l'omelette d'une bouchée.

La karatéka sourit. Une femme peut passer d'une émotion déchirante à son opposé, simplement par un geste tendre, par un petit mot ou une attention, et que Shinichi mange devant leurs camarades de classe ce qu'elle a préparé n'a pas de mots à ses yeux. Elle aime cette satisfaction au point de recommencer à le faire manger, en mettant la nourriture au bout de la baguette dans sa bouche, jusqu'à lui faire manger une bonne partie de son propre bento, voire la totalité. Mais la karatéka s'en fiche sur le moment, planant sur un petit nuage, et lui se laisse faire si cela la fait plaisir.

Puis les curieux se dissipent pour retourner à leurs propres occupations et discussions jusqu'au retour du professeur et donc des cours, même si plusieurs ont pris des clichés avec leurs portables pour immortaliser la scène trognon. Pour les cours de l'après-midi, c'en est de même que la matinée jusqu'à l'horaire des cours de sport.

Pour le garçon, le football est un vrai plaisir. Il se vide la tête à courir sur le terrain comme un hamster après sa baballe, à esquiver les joueurs adverses puis à tirer un boulet de canon du pied droit. Par sept à contre son équipe gagne. L'unique point marqué par les adversaires a été quand le lycéen s'est trouvé distrait. Il a croisé le regard de Ran qui le regardait jouer et ce regard le trouble toujours, surtout quand elle donne une impression de fierté béate. Il ne compte l'avouer à personne mais il craque vraiment quand elle a ce regard à son attention.

Puis le tour des karatékas et Shinichi se sent mal pour les adversaires de Ran. Elle n'a aucune pitié et les extermine par des prises qui semblent douloureuses, uniquement par les sons et en occultant le visuel. Il n'aimerait pas être à la place du garçon qui l'embêterait un jour ou qui la ferait pleurer. Mais de toute manière, encore faut-il survivre aux cris d'encouragement de Sonoko qui lui vrillent le tympan. Si Ran devient pro, elle sait vers qui se tourner comme coach et plus fervente fan. Il en a mal au crâne et part un petit instant, décevant une Ran qui redouble d'intensité dans ses combats. Puis c'est terminé, Ran s'apprête à rejoindre les vestiaires pour filles quand Shinichi l'attrape par le bras juste à temps. Il lui tend un sandwich acheté dans un combini pas loin du lycée.

- Ton ventre gargouillait pendant tes matchs alors… tiens et mange.

- Tu dois être le plus maladroit des garçons sur Terre, Shinichi… Merci, baka.

- Baka, toi d'abord. Je n'ai mangé ton omelette que parce que tu étais dans une sale position. J'avais trop peur que tu ais hérité du talent culinaire de ta mère.

- Ahou !

Et Ran claque la porte des vestiaires en le laissant pantois. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que l'un des deux amis d'enfance ne vexe l'autre en voulant dissimuler ses émotions et comme à chaque fois, Sonoko vient conseiller l'un d'eux pour rétablir l'ordre des choses.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Jeremy Brett lorsqu'il interprétait Sherlock Holmes mettait toujours Madame Hudson dehors du salon après qu'elle ait apporté les repas pour lui et Watson que pour autant c'était mauvais.

- Je sais, il a même dit que c'était délicieux dans l'épisode adaptant l'affaire de…

- Je m'en fiche, Kudo-kun, honnêtement. Mais je fais comme avec les petits enfants pour vous deux, je parle en des termes que vous comprenez. Tu sais que Ran n'a pas la vie facile avec Mouri-san, pourtant ce matin, super tôt, elle tenait à te cuisiner un petit plat, même si ce n'était qu'une omelette. Alors soit un homme.

- « Sois un homme »… Attends, Ran et moi, on ne va quand même pas…

- Il n'y a qu'une seule vérité !

Sonoko adore lui lancer cette maxime à la figure et entre dans les vestiaires à son tour. Quant au lycéen détective, il s'assoit par terre, contre le mur face aux vestiaires et réfléchit à ce que lui a dit Sonoko. Puis il réalise que malgré le fait qu'elle soit tête en l'air, elle a quand même de superbes qualités. Il a parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais rien que de penser à passer à l'acte, il se sent comme une souris face à un chat affamé, pris au piège. Sérieusement, faire ça ? Il préfère encore avoir à choisir de combattre une organisation criminelle au cœur noir plutôt qu'à Ran faire… Shinichi regrette de ne pas être comme son idole, une machine de logique qui compartimente les émotions à sa simple volonté. Quand Ran sort avec Sonoko, il sursaute et se lève. Après tout, ils rentrent toujours ensemble tous les trois mais là, son amie d'enfance boude.

Le long chemin est calme et paisible… Pour la paix, tout est relatif. Aucune dispute en vue mais Ran fais la tête, vexée par cet accroc aux détectives. Ce n'est pas faute pour la pauvre Sonoko qui se trouve au milieu de lui donner des coups de coude pour que Shinichi le fasse mais il ne réagit pas. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire pour les réconcilier. Sonoko sait que cela ne dure jamais bien longtemps et que dans le pire des cas, ils se réconcilieront au téléphone le soir-même en se souhaitant une bonne nuit mais autant que cela dure le moins de temps possible. Sonoko ne supporte pas les histoires tristes. Combien de fois avec Ran ont-elles regardés un drama romantique triste qui a fait gagner des fortunes aux entreprises de mouchoirs ? Même si Ran n'est jamais à la traine devant les séries romantiques. Puis comme à son habitude, Sonoko repère un beau jeune homme au loin et son radar activé la fait complètement décrocher.

- A demain, tous les deux. On se voit au lycée.

- A demain.

- A demain, Sonoko.

Les deux amis d'enfance se retrouvent seuls sur le chemin du retour et l'ambiance est tendue. Pourtant dans un tel cadre avec le soleil offrant une palette de violet au ciel et le fleuve bordant la verdure, le cadre devrait être propice au bien-être. Shinichi tente un regard envers Ran et vraiment, vraiment, s'il devait faire un choix il préfèrerait affronter une organisation criminelle. Pourtant il se sent mal d'être responsable d'avoir vexé Ran. Il ne tenait juste pas à lui avouer que… Il ne voulait rien lui avouer en fait, étant autant gêné qu'elle lors du déjeuner, voire plus. Accepter d'une fille de se faire nourrir dans la tête des garçons a une lourde signification sentimentale pour eux. Il est juste idiot qu'ils ne savent pas qu'il en est de même pour les filles qui les nourrissent et inversement.

Quant à Ran, elle se sent trahie. Elle a tellement de responsabilités à endurer, le rôle de fille, de mère et de femme pratiquement en étant la seule responsable dans l'appartement Mouri. Elle doit suivre ses études et décrocher un diplôme, s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse rien de répréhensible, gérer les finances du ménage, la salubrité de l'appartement, accueillir les quelques clients et empêcher son père de sortir dilapider l'argent ou courir les jeunes femmes. Alors se lever une demi-heure plus tôt pour préparer un bon petit plat simple à Shinichi lui faisait plaisir. Elle s'imaginait qu'il mangerait avec appétit et lui dirait un petit merci, juste un petit mot, pas grand-chose. Cela aurait éclairé sa journée et lui aurait mis un grand sourire sur son visage. Et au lieu de ça, il dit qu'il craignait qu'elle cuisine aussi mal que sa mère.

Shinichi réfléchit à ce que ferait Holmes dans cette situation, s'il était avec Irène Adler ou ce que ferait Watson avec Mary. Mais il n'arrive pas à trouver une seule femme fictive qu'il puisse comparer à Ran. Finalement, il réfléchit à ce qu'il devrait faire lui et lui-seul et pas un personnage de roman, aussi brillant soit-il. Il se repasse ce qu'a dit Sonoko dans la tête une fois puis deux puis trois fois. Le détective soupire finalement. Il est idiot et le sait bien mais c'est l'effet que Ran lui fait en étant à côté de lui. Il se sent bête à côté d'elle, comparé à elle. Parler de Holmes sans cesse n'est pas qu'un moyen de vouloir partager à celle qu'il aime son univers. C'est aussi un moyen d'essayer de se donner de la valeur devant elle. Mais après tout… elle le connait assez bien et ça il le sait.

- Ran…

L'adolescente détourne la tête vivement sur le côté. Elle ne compte pas lui parler et encore moins l'écouter sortir une excuse bidon ou parler encore une fois de Sherlock Holmes. Puis, la surprenant, il se comporte en homme :

- Ton omelette était délicieuse.


End file.
